


A Midnight Loss (Redo)

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: A little short I decided to write where Albert is faced with a problem when his daughter is overcome with an unknown illness. Enjoy :D





	

October 3rd, 1856: 8:45 P.M

The evening had been rather quiet for the Caine family. Outside, the weather was rather frigid for an October evening. Due to that, the Caine family spent most of their evening indoors. After almost a whole day of intense research and surgeries, Dr. Albert Caine, The Caretaker of Shady Oaks Cemetery, only had one thing on his mind… relaxation. With the daily newspaper in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, he read the headlines about the mysterious disappearances around town when he caught sight of his eight-year-old daughter Cindy. She, along with several porcelain dolls sat surrounding a smaller wooden table that was decorated with a single white lace table cloth and four little tea cups. She wore a white long-sleeved nightdress which made her black short hair stand out. A large open fire shimmered brightly, giving the living room a orange tint to the dark fading flower wallpaper. Studying his daughter, he noticed that she looked paler than usual. As a child who hardly got any sunlight, it was not common to see Cindy a little pale. However, she seemed sickly. Her eyes fluttered weakly and dark circles discolored her face. Despite the idea of his daughter being sick, Albert noticed that she played like a healthy eight year old. Yet, at the moment Cindy coughed and held her abdomen, Albert grew concerned. “Cindy, come here please.” Albert placed the newspaper and tea down. Cindy perked up to the sound of her father’s voice. With a smile, she stood with a little wobble. Albert could see the full extent of how sick she was. Sweat stuck to her forehead and her legs shook under her body weight. She managed her hold her weight up though as she walked over to her favorite person in the world. “That’s my girl,” Albert felt her forehead, neck, and belly. All were extremely feverish. “Oh dear, you’re warm. Come along now.” He signaled for a maid to help while he started walking Cindy to her room. 

However, she wanted to be carried. Tugging at her father’s coat, little Cindy reached her arms up. He shook his head, “No young lady,” he spoke with a deep tone, “You can walk. Come along.” However, she would not take it. Moaning, Cindy reached her arms up again as if to say, I will not take no for an answer. It was at that moment Cindy leaned forward to throw up. Albert moved away before it could reach his clothing. He reached for a towel, walking back to her. "Oh darling," Albert spoke softly whipping Cindy’s mouth. He rubbed her back in a circular motion, comforting her waiting for her to finish before lifting her up into his arms. "Dr. Caine, is everything alright?" a female voice asked entering from the hallway.

"Cindy's sick," Albert replied cradling his daughter in his arms. "Do bring my medical bag to her room." 

Cindy moaned painfully holding one arm around her abdomen and using the other to grip her father's shirt tightly. "I'm sorry daddy," she whimpered, "I didn't mean to get the carpet dirty." 

"Shhh, quiet now. Its quite alright. Its about time we replace that rug." 

He carried her to her room. There, he gave her a quick exam. With a fever of 100.8 degrees and abdominal pain, and made sure she was extra comfortable. Coming to a conclusion that she may just have an illness, he gave her some pain medication and read to her. An hour passed, Cindy fell fast asleep. Her favorite brown teddy bear laid snuggled next to her. Albert could hear her moaning with each breath she took. Deciding this would be a good time to do some more research, before going to bed, Albert walked away releasing his daughter's tight grip around his hand. He brushed her black hair, from her face, and kissed her forehead, "Sleep well my darling." 

October 4th: 2:56 A.M 

"Daddy! Daddy!!' 

Half asleep, Albert rubbed his eyes as he pushed up from laying face down on his bed. He believed that Cindy calling to him was in his dreams. So, he went right back to sleep. "Albert, get it here now!" That time, it was no dream. Something happened. With no second thought, he threw something on and as he rushed out of the room, he slipped falling onto the wooden floor. Cindy's room was only a few doors down, however it felt like miles before he reached it. He entered. Two maids stood on either side of her bed trying their best to stop Cindy's pain and whimpering. "Talk to me," Albert came around to the one side feeling Cindy's forehead before examining her abdomen again. It was swollen and stiff around her pelvic area. Cindy moaned closing her eyes to the intense pain. Tears streamed down her face.. "Shhh, where does it hurt pumpkin?" Albert asked looking for a pulse. Cindy, however, could not move or speak. The pain was paralyzing. She gripped tightly onto his night shirt and cried. Something was causing her pain. Albert was determined to figure it out.

"I was woken by Cindy's crying. Her fever's gotten worse and she threw up again." the youngest maid responded wringing out a soaked towel to use an in attempt to cool Cindy's fever down. "What could be causing it?" 

"I am not sure," Albert removed the damp blankets and sheets in order to lift Cindy out of bed. "I may need to operate." 

Hearing her father's words, Cindy panicked a little. She whimpered, "No daddy." 

Albert brought her closer to his face and kissed her forehead. 

"It hurts daddy," she whimpered still gripping tightly to her father's clothing.

"I know baby, its okay." 

Bringing her to the operating table, Albert gently restrained his daughter's wrist and ankles down to keep her from accidentally moving in case something were to hurt her. This would be the first patient, he would operate on, that he cared deeply about. This would require a technique he never used before... anesthetic. Although he's worked with it before, by using the steam from boiled alcohol, Albert didn't know how long it would last. "Okay now darling," he came around to place a mask on Cindy's face, "Deep breathes. Daddy's here. I will not let anything happen to you."  
Instead of sleeping though, Cindy was in a state of high sedation. Albert expected this. Doctors knew nothing about the world of anesthetics, but if it was decreasing his daughter's pain a lot... it worked. He didn't have time to give her more sedation though, for he was already searching for the source of Cindy's pain. Reaching for the scalpel, Albert looked once more at his baby girl. It hurt him deeply to have to do this, but if surgery was the only option... then it had to be that way. Two nurses came around and gently held down Cindy against the table in case the restraints weren't enough. For they all new Cindy was a strong little girl. Albert began with the surgery. Cutting a small line down the abdomen, Cindy let out a cry. To her, the pain was worse than the pain she experienced earlier. Her pain was heartbreaking to hear, but Albert knew he couldn't stop there. Blood poured out and landed on the gurney below. It was spilling out from an opening Albert made in her abdomen reviling the small and large intestines. A mix of blood and fluids were exposed to the outside world. All checked out well expect for a small worm like organ located at the right side of the small intestine. To Albert, this was a foreign obstacle. He could see it was inflamed and very infected, but to his medical knowledge, he could not tell what it was. The organ was surrounded by white pus. In his mind, he was running a million miles per second. Damm, he thought, What do I do? He would have missed this if he were to just close up right away leaving her in more pain...even worse, death. 

He could not give up. 

He could not show fear. 

"Scalpel!" Albert ordered his two minions to hand him the sharp knife. Cutting into the organ, he removed the organ and stitched the hole together. Minutes passed and Cindy was not only loosing to much blood, but her pain was coming back. The medication was wearing off. "You are very tough, my darling." Albert spoke to Cindy knowing she could hear him. Cindy eyed him weakly. A small smile grew on her face. "That definitely makes you my daughter." Cindy lost her sweet smile as she whimpered to the pain of the stitches going through her skin. She eventually knocked out. 

"Hush a bye don't you cry. Go to sleep, my darling. When you wake, you shall have cake and all the pretty horses." 

8:35 A.M, October 4th 

The sunrise shined through the dirty windows. When Cindy awoke, she looked around in a state of confusion and lousiness. Her favorite teddy bear sat beside her. She was back in her chambers. She could tell by the tall dark curtains and full size bed. What happened? Daddy? Multiple white bandages were wrapped around her abdomen. "She's lost quite a bit of blood. She will need bed rest and fluids." Cindy turned her head. Daddy, she thought feeling weak. What did he mean by she lost quite a bit of blood? What happened? Hearing the doors open, she called out weakly, "Daddy."Trying to sit up, a wave of pain overcame her. She let out a whimper and fell back onto the pillows. Albert heard her cries and rushed to her side. 

"Hello my darling," Albert spoke in a soft deep tone as he scratched her arm gently, "How are you feeling, my love?" 

"It hurts." she breathed in. 

Albert kissed her forehead and turned to collect a cup of water brought by a nurse, "Rest, my dear. Here, drink." 

The nurse assisted Cindy in getting a drank before her laying back down. "Daddy, what happened? Why does it hurt?" 

"I cannot explain it. For I don't know either," Albert sat on the bedside, "I needed to operate last night. I found a new organ I can add to my research. I am so glad you are awake now. That means you will survive. For now though, you need to rest. No getting out of bed." 

Leaning forehead, he kissed her once more. As he rose to his feet, Cindy reach for his hand quickly. He and the nurse quickly caught her. "Young lady, you need to lay down and rest. You'll hurt yourself even more. What do you want?" 

"Stay with me," she pleaded. 

Albert sighed and sat down beside her. Although he needed to get work done, he couldn't say no to his daughter now. She was in pain and needed his comfort. "Just until you fall sleep." 

He kissed her and she settled comfortable beside him with the teddy bear in one hand. Looking at his eight year old daughter, he could not imagine the thought if something were to happen to her. She was his flesh and blood. A part of his soul was in her. The nurse left father and daughter alone. Albert brushed Cindy's hair and hummed quietly, "Hush a bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep, my darling. When you wake, you shall have cake and all the pretty horses."


End file.
